Polos Opuestos
by zanavalu
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que derrotaron a Malonmiotismon. Y una nueva amenaza cae sobre el digimundo. Mientras que Ken y Sora intentan acercarse a los hermanos Ishida. Kenkeru y Sorato. Advertencia Shonen-ai Universo algo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Pareja: KenXTakeru, Kenkeru, Sorato.

Advertencias: como casi todas mis historias de digimon, contiene Shonen-ai. Si no te gusta no leas. Universo semi-alterno.

Gracias.

Han pasado dos años desde que derrotaron a Malon-miotismon. Pero ahora un nuevo peligro amenaza el digimundo y la aparición de Dos nuevos digidestinados (Matt y Takeru) vienen a poner su mundo de cabeza.

Ken le observo pasar, sí, mirarlo… ese era un pequeño gusto que se daba ya desde hace casi seis meses. – Suspiro algo sonrojado - ¡No era justo! Que fueran en grados diferentes siendo de la misma edad! ¡Además el era un niño genio también!—solo que a diferencia de él, sus papás se habían negado a pasarle de año… ellos y sus ideas de que debía tener una infancia normal. ¡Sí ya tenia casi 15 años!

¿Otra vez mirando al chico Ishida?— le pregunto Davis, Ken negó moviendo la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas—

¡NO! — grito mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás—

¡Cuidado!— le advirtió Davis antes de irse de bruces al suelo—

Auch— se quejo la Castaña — te dije hace un día de estos, que este enamoramiento tuyo ¡iba a lastimar a alguien!— le susurro mientras se levantaba y masajeaba su brazo—

¡Sora!— le reclamo tapándole la boca—

Igual no se que le vez— susurro Davis divertido — observando a los dos chicos Ishida dirigirse a su salón. Ambos iban en segundo año, en primer lugar estaba Yamatto, quien debía ir en tercer año junto con Sora y Tai, pero, debido a algunos problemas, en otras palabras había reprobado, se había quedado en segundo y por otro lado su pequeño hermano, Takeru, quien había sido subido de grado, debía de ir en el mismo salón que Ken y él, pero, en lugar de eso estaba en el mismo grado que su hermano mayor.—

Era bastante raro, si le preguntaban a todos, antes del año pasado Matt había sido siempre muy tranquilo y con buenas calificaciones y de Takeru no sabían mucho por que apenas había sido transferido a su escuela al inicio del año escolar, aunque era muy inteligente, el saltar años no era una practica muy utilizada en Japón, y aun así lo habían pasado a segundo de prepa, cuando debía estar en tercero de secundaria con ellos, si fuera así, Ken no tendría esos problemas. Lo bueno es que esa escuela tenia la prepa y la secundaria en el mismo lugar.—

El peliazul suspiro derrotado— ¡jamás podré hablarle!—

Vamos, no desesperes— le consoló Davis— la única forma de hablarle, no se como no se te ocurrió antes, es por medio de su hermano—

¿Yamatto? Primero me mata, antes de que pueda acercarme— trago saliva, Yamatto Ishida era el chico más antisocial de la escuela (o por lo menos es lo que se rumoraba), el que en más problemas se metía, aunque desde que Takeru iba en su mismo salón, los problemas se habían reducido considerablemente—

tienes razón—

¿por qué no entras al club de música?— cuestiono Sora.

—Ya había pensado en eso… pero esta lleno—

estaba...— interrumpió Davis—

¿estaba? ¿a qué te refieres?—

Si ¡Habla! — le ordeno Sora

pues, a que la semana pasada, todos renunciaron… — coloco su mano a un costado de su boca, haciéndole casita— se rumora que Yamatto les corrió.— Ken volvió a pasar saliva asustado—

¡NO lo asustes!—

pero, ¡si es la verdad!— se defendió

Sí quieres, yo te acompaño al club de música— se ofreció amablemente.

¿en serio?— Ken le agradeció internamente, así no le daría miedo, además Yamatto no se atrevería a golpearlo con una chica presente ¿verdad?—

No me digas ¿qué a ti te gusta Yamatto?—

¡NO!— se sonrojo— es solo que siempre están solos—

¡POR QUE QUIEREN!— les interrumpió nuevamente.

Ken sonrió aliviado, era un mejor plan que observarlo de lejos todos los días, además, lo más probable es que una vez que confesara lo que sentía, ya podría seguir adelante. De cierta manera era frustrante no poderlo sacar de su cabeza.

Bueno— habló nuevamente Davis— como no quiero que mi mejor amigo muera solo— Los ojos de Ken brillaron emocionados— le diré a Cody que te acompañe, es bueno con el Kendo, igual y les puede defender— Rio mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

¡Davis!— le gritaron Sora y Ken al unísono.

El timbre para entrar a clases le salvo al vida al castaño que, como todos los demás estudiantes se dirigió a su salón para tomar las clases del día.

—Salón de Música— Ken releyó el cartel, y paso saliva, esperaba que todo saliera bien. Al final Cody no había podido acompañarlos.

Vamos— le animo Sora con una sonrisa

si—

Buenas tardes— saludo al momento de abrir la puerta, dentro del salón estaba Yamatto, que se encontraba tocando un par de acordes y Takeru que se encontraba sentado en el piano, tarareando algo.

Buenas tardes— les saludo el menor con una sonrisa—

Pasen— les ordeno con seriedad—¿se les ofrece algo?

Ah — ken comenzó a tartamudear

¡Queremos formar parte del club de música!— grito Sora.

Yamatto les observo en silencio, analizándoles— ¡Eso es genial! ¿verdad? Matt— le pregunto Takeru con una sonrisa, Matt asintió, sin decir una palabra.

Esta bien… ¿saben tocar algún instrumento?— pregunto.

Ah, el piano— susurro Ken, Matt levanto la ceja —

Disculpa, no alcance a escuchar— le reclamo, cruzando los brazos.

El piano— le repitió su hermano menor— ¿Ichijouji?— Ken asintió, ¿como le había escuchado si estaba mas lejos?

¿podrías tocar algo?— le pidió, con esos ojos azules brillando intensamente, se sonrojo muchísimo—

Es cierto lo que dicen de ti— rió el rubio caminando junto a el—

¿De mi?

eres bastante tímido—contesto, mientras le acompañaba a tomar asiento en el piano, el peliazul aspiro aire bastante nervioso, estar tan cerca del rubio le provocaba mucha emoción.

Takeru— le hablo su hermano, su voz llevaba un tono de advertencia— deja que Toque el piano, ¿que no vez que lo distraes?— Ken sintió sus orejas calientes, ¿era tan obvio?— se pregunto horrorizado sin saber que hacer.

Ah— suspiro decepcionado el rubio alejándose del peliazul— no creo que a Ken le moleste mi presencia— le susurro a su hermano mayor con las mejillas rosas— ¡además no soy molesto!— hizo un puchero, que sorprendió a Sora—

No dije que lo fueras— le respondió, con dulzura, Sora casi se atraganta, Nunca había escuchado a Yamatto hablar de esa manera—

¿Senpai?— era Tk

Sora está bien— le contesto con una sonrisa—

¿Qué instrumento Tocas Takenouchi?

Ah, pues…—Sora trago saliva— pues, en realidad, recuerdas que en primaria nos enseñaron a tocar la flauta— la castaña paso saliva, iba por muy mal camino— digo, en realidad no recuerdo como se toca y…—cerro los ojos, esto iba muy mal— pero,¡Me gusta la música y quiero aprender!— era mejor que un me gustas y quiero conocerte.

¡Muy bien!— hablo el menor, tomándole las manos— cuanto animo!— sonrió emocionado, Matt les observo con molestia y segundos después le arrebato las manos de sora a su hermano, empujando al rubio hacia atrás.—

¡Matt!— le reclamó molesto

Tus manos— susurro el mayor— no son tan suaves— Sora se molesto— debe ser por el tenis, pero, te ayudara a no sufrir tanto con las cuerdas de la guitarra—Sora sonrió, sonrojada—

¿Me podrías devolver mis manos?— pregunto sonrojada, Matt las soltó, y se volvió hacia Ken que había empezado a Tocar el piano.

No lo haces nada mal—

Ken observo a Tk, mirarle detenidamente.

Muy bien, están dentro— hablo Matt— seguramente ya lo saben pero soy Yamatto Ishida, El es Takeru Ishida— hablo presentando a Tk que solo les saludo alegremente— los ensayos,.. son los Lunes, Martes y Jueves, de 4 a 6 ¡No falten!

¡Si señor!— contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y otra cosa más… Bienvenidos al club

Sora y Ken sonrieron agradecidos, la fase 1 del plan estaba lista, ahora, solo faltaba planear las demás fases —

Como es viernes… y nos encontraron de pura suerte— hablo Matt sorprendiéndoles— nos vemos el lunes— se despidió mientras tomaba sus cosas— Tk, vámonos— murmuro provocando que el menor tomara sus cosas y saliera detrás de él, no sin antes despedirse de los chicos.—

¿Viste?— pregunto divertido— parecen buenas personas.

Takeru— le advirtió el mayor colgando la guitarra en su espalda.

Lo sé, lo sé— susurro, detuvo sus pasos unos momentos— ¿crees que algún día podremos tener amigos?— pregunto observando a su hermano mayor.

No lo sé— susurro el mayor— vamos a casa.

Sora observo sus manos algo sonrojada, Ken bufo molesto, no era justo, el plan había surgido para ayudarle a él y Sora ya tenía más avances con Yamatto que el con Tk.

La poseedora del emblema del amor, observo sus manos brillar de manera extraña. Esos chicos, eran diferentes a los demás humanos. Tomo la mano de Ken por unos segundos y después observo nuevamente sus manos. Ese brillo singular… solo lo poseían los niños elegidos como ella y Ken… observo la puerta, tal vez ellos eran especiales.

—¿Qué pasa Sora? Estas extraña

No es nada— le sonrió.

Vamos, los chicos quieren ir al digimundo a revisar, los digimons dicen que han sucedido cosas extrañas.

¿Otro enemigo?— susurro Ken apesumbrado— hace casi 3 años que habían acabado con MalonMyotismon— Pensé que ya no habría más batallas—

Yo también, además tal vez sea solo la paranoia de los digimon, ya ves unos buscan enemigos en todas partes.

Y no los culpo, ese mundo parece estar maldito—

No digas eso frente a los digimon, podrían sentirse mal— le regaño Sora.

Lo sé— se disculpo.

Y ambos se dirigieron al salón de informática

¿Qué les tomo tanto?

Pues, Sora sonrió triunfal— a que, están viendo a los nuevos integrantes del club de música.

Kari salto emocionada— ¡Felicidades chicos!— Les abrazo — verán que todo les sale bien.

La revisión en el digimundo transcurrió con cierta normalidad, si bien habían descubierto que el nuevo enemigo usaba la energía negativa de una forma diferente a los anteriores, pero igual transformaba a sus amigos digimon en horribles criaturas, más no utilizaba ningún aparato o artefacto como las agujas de control o los aros oscuros. Estaban dispuestos a irse cuando escucharon el sonido de una gran explosión y todos los digistinados se dirigieron al lugar a toda velocidad, se sorprendieron al ver frente a ellos aun gran lobo que parecía hecho de metal.

¡Es metal Garurumon!— grito Tentomon— está en etapa mega.

¿en serio?

¿Será nuestro aliado?— pregunto Kari.

Por la cosa horrible con laque está luchando, parece ser que si— respondió Tai, todos se quedaron en silencio al observar a la horrible criatura con la que peleaba, sin lugar a dudas un Digimon, pero uno hecho de Energía oscura.

Ken temblóinconscientemente, era demasiada energía oscura y eso le aterraba. El imponente lobo abrió su hocico y aulló liberando un rayo de energía dorada. El lugar se ilumino y segundos después todo quedo en silencio.

Metal Garurumon había desapareció y en el lugar solo había un pequeño Gomamon inconsciente. ¿Qué había pasado? Porque no había un huevo como en ocasiones pasadas.

¡¿Estás bien?—grito Agumon corriendo hacia el Gomamon que se encontraba en el suelo. El pequeño digimon hizo un suave movimiento y despertó.

¡¿Qué?— grito incorporándote.— ¿qué sucedió?

—Eso mismo quisiéramos saber—

No lo sé, yo estaba nadando cerca a la orilla, cuando sentí que alguien se detuvo frente a mi— susurro bastante confundido—

¿le conocías?— Sora hablo interrumpiéndole

No— negó intentando recordar— traía puesta una capa— parecía sospechoso, pero, algo me impidió irme—

¿Qué cosa?— pregunto Tentomon intrigado —

Su voz— susurro sorprendiéndolos— era tan amable, no podía desconfiar de una voz así— susurro avergonzado— estiro su mano hacia mí y después todo se volvió oscuridad—

Tú eras ese horrible monstruo ¿verdad?—le pregunto Tentomon, el Gomamon asintió avergonzado,

Pero, no recuerdo nada más… completo queriendo que el interrogatorio terminara, estaba cansado y quería dejar la horrible experiencia atrás.

tranquilo— le consoló Kari—todo está bien.

si— asintió mientras se despedía, quería regresar a casa y no volver a recordar eso jamás. Los digidestinados se observaron entre sí, un nuevo enemigo había aparecido, y con él la presencia de un nuevo aliado, Metal Garurumon.

Lo mejor será que regresemos a casa, ya es tarde— sugirió Davis y los demás le secundaron, estaban cansados de buscar enemigos y sobretodo decepcionados de realmente haber encontrado uno, La paz en el Digimundo se había terminado nuevamente.

—Los chicos salieron de la escuela, algo tristes, una nueva batalla significaba arriesgar nuevamente su vida, la de sus amigos y el equilibrio de los dos mundos

Ken se detuvo de pronto— ¿Qué pasa Ken?— pregunto Davis cuando choco con él.

Es…— el peliazul señalo sonrojado a los dos Ishidas. Yamatto traía de la mano a su hermano menor, prácticamente arrastrándolo por lacalle, todos observaron en silencio, el mayor lucia molesto.

Pero… ¡Si no hice nada malo!— le grito soltándose del agarre del mayor, para sorpresa del mismo Matt y de los presentes que se ocultaron para evitar ser descubiertos.

Matt suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse—lo sé, pero no toda la gente puede ser tu amiga ¿lo entiendes?— suavizo su voz, el menor bajo la mirada apenado— no puedes ir por ahí ofreciendo tu amistad a todo mundo.

—pero— Matt le ofreció nuevamente su mano— si me prometes, que no iras por la calle abrazando gente— susurro sonrojando al menor— yo, te dejare escoger un par de amigos— le ofreció conciliadoramente, Tk le observo con los ojos llenos de emoción—

—¿de verdad?— pregunto, algo renuente a tomar la mano de su hermano mayor—

—Si— el menor amplio su sonrisa y tomo la mano del mayor arrastrándolo por la calle.

—¡Genial! Tengo un par en mente, que ¡seguro te agradaran!— expreso con alegría, Matt paso saliva, no estaba seguro de los gustos de su hermano menor y menos después de prometerle una locura así. Tener Amigos ¡Era una locura!

—Sí que son raros— susurro Davis

— ¿tú crees?—Pregunto Tai, colocando su mano en su mentón— Ishida tiene razón— dijo abrazando a Kari— uno debe estar seguro de que los amigos de tus hermanitos sean los mejores—

—Ese es tu complejo de hermano mayor hablando— se burlo Vemon, y Tai tan solo respondió abrazando con más fuerza a su pequeña hermana.

—Al parecer, acercarse a Takeru es más difícil de lo que parece— susurro Ken con tristeza.

—Yo no lo creo así— Sora dio un paso adelante— Sí fuera realmente arisco, no le importaría no tener amigos y hacer lo que su hermano le dice— le guiño un ojo a Ken, quien sonrió— pero, al parecer el problema, aquí es que hace amigos con facilidad— rió divertía—y tiene un hermano sobre protector.

Ken suspiro, era mejor verlo como decía Sora, y tal vez con un poco de paciencia, Yamato le permitiría ser amigo de Takeru. Abrazo con fuerza a Wormon.

— Será mejor que vayamos a casa— todos asintieron y empezaron a despedirse, para tomar el camino a casa. Ya mañana seria otro día.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es solo por diversión.

Advertencia: Kenkeru (shonen-ai)

Sorato.

—Yo no lo creo así— Sora dio un paso adelante— Sí fuera realmente arisco, no le importaría no tener amigos y hacer lo que su hermano le dice— le guiño un ojo a ken, quien sonrió— pero, al parecer el problema, aquí es que hace amigos con facilidad— rio divertía—y tiene un hermano sobre protector.

Ken suspiro, era mejor verlo como decía Sora, y tal vez con un poco de paciencia, Yamato le permitiría ser amigo de Takeru. Abrazo con fuerza a Wormon.

— Será mejor que vayamos a casa— todos asintieron y empezaron a despedirse, para tomar el camino a casa. Ya mañana seria otro día.

Capitulo.

El fin de semana paso sin ningún contratiempo, el digimundo estaba en relativa calma. Habían buscado por todas partes al "metal-garurumon" y a su digidestinado, pero no habían encontrado nada. Sólo habían descubierto mediante otros digimons, que al parecer era chico humano viajando por el digimundo.

Así que estaban seguros de que se trataba de un nuevo digistinado. De cierto modo les alegraba que esta vez hubiera otro niño elegido dispuesto a ayudarles, pero… el hecho de que no se hubiese presentado les hacia dudar un poco de las intenciones del compañero de metalgarurumon. Sí eran buenos porque no se presentaban.

Ken por su parte había hecho toda su tarea, era lunes y las clases habían pasado con bastante tranquilidad, ahora se dirigía al salón de música—sonrió al escuchar a alguien cantar durante su trayecto al salón de música.

—Tk, deja de cantar— le ordeno el mayor— y mejor practica con la guitarra

—Soy mejor cantando que con la guitarra— respondió deteniendo el canto—

—Por lo mismo deberías practicar más—

—Pero… me gusta más cantar— suspiro, mostrando su disgusto con sus labios—además cuando canto me siento más libre y me expreso mejor—

—No me gusta que te escuchen los demás— respondió con voz fría el mayor, Takeru le observo fijamente— eres egoísta — susurro molesto para después irse a sentar a su asiento.

—No, no lo soy…— respondió en un susurro, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ken, quien saludo con una gran sonrisa, Matt le respondió secamente, se dirigió a Tk y le entrego la guitarra— Toma, para que practiques— el menor le observo con molestia y la tomo sin dirigirle la palabra.

Ken observo algo sorprendido. La escena que había visto el viernes se había repetido nuevamente.

—hola ¡buenas tardes!— Saludo Sora con una gran sonrisa— Matt le devolvió el saludo, Ken se molesto al menos a Sora le había devuelto el saludo con más amabilidad. Observo a Tk que estaba al final del salón, en total silencio, practicando un par de acordes.

—Ichijouji— le llamo Matt, provocando que Tk se volviera a verlo— aunque mi hermano te resulte _interesante_ —se sonrojo hasta las orejas al escuchar eso— sería bueno que comenzaras a practicar las partituras que te deje en el piano, en un mes será la presentación durante el festival escolar y es nuestra obligación participar— culmino— Sora-senpai— la castaña se sonrojo, aunque eran de la edad le hablaba con el senpai.— Te enseñare a tocar la guitarra ¿está bien?— pregunto con voz normal.

Tk observo a su hermano interactuar con Sora, era una de las pocas personas a las que le hablaba con bastante normalidad, no con ironía o con frialdad, había algo especial acerca de ella. Cuando la había tocado el viernes pasado, se había dado cuenta, irradiaba una energía especial. Se pregunto si Ken siendo su amigo, seria especial como ella. Observo al Peliazul comenzar a practicar el piano. Su hermano había dicho un par de amigos… observo a Sora y luego a Ken, ¿podrían ser ellos dos? Calificaban con los requisitos de su hermano, solo se veían en un lugar donde él pudiera observarlos… sintió sus manos temblar con emoción, ellos eran lo suficientemente especiales, como para que Matt le permitiera ser sus amigos.

Sonrió divertido y dirigió su atención hacia la guitarra, Ken se relajo, al parecer el mal humor de Takeru se había disipado— ¡Ah!, tengo mucha sed— se quejo el rubio dejando la guitarra en el suelo—

Ahorita, vamos a comprar algo—

¡No!¡Ken y yo podemos ir!— dijo acercándose a ken y tomándole de los hombros— **tú** tienes que ayudar a Sora, porque hay poco tiempo— explico, Ken se levanto con las mejillas algo rosas, que en cuestión de segundos pasaron a rojas cuando sintió que Tk le tomaba de la mano. Matt levanto una ceja bastante irritado—

Takeru—

¡No nos tardaremos!— grito desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ya se habían ido.

Te preocupas mucho por él—

Si— contesto con una sonrisa algo incomoda—

Ken es un buen chico—

Nunca dije que no lo fuese, pero…

¿no es lo suficientemente bueno para Takeru?— pregunto Sora confundida, tal vez la relación de Tk y Matt no era normal—

No es eso, Tk es especial… pero, no significa que no haya gente apta para él— susurro con su mirada perdida en el techo—

entonces—

Tk… no es tan… tan_… como todos creen_— susurro con tristeza. Sora se quedo en silencio tratando de entender a que se refería.

Tk dejo ir la mano de Ken de repente, y se detuvo, provocando que el peliazul se detuviera detrás de él. El silencio era bastante incomodo. Tk se volvió hacia a Ken con lentitud y le observo durante unos segundos, como analizándole. El ex emperador digimon paso saliva.

— ¿Qué?— tal vez Tk se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

—Nada— rió el rubio— ¿Crees que mi hermano y Sora puedan ser amigos?— pregunto comenzando a caminar.

—Claro, ¿a ti no te gusta la idea?— pregunto con precaución.

Tener amigos es una tontería—

Ken paso saliva, tal vez Sora sí estaba equivocada.

Eso me dicen todos los días— susurro con suavidad— pero, no le creo, por que _esa persona_ tampoco se lo _cree_— levanto la mirada, trago saliva con dificultad.

¿Tú qué crees?—

Que, es divertido— rió— Tu y yo ¿podemos ser amigos?

¡Claro!—

Solo tengo una pregunta… es un requisito básico— exclamo con seriedad el rubio—

¿Qué?—

Alguna vez ¿te has transformado en algo catalogado como horrible?

¿Cómo?— esa pregunta le había confundido, algo horrible como un monstruo, o como una persona cruel, el no podía ser nada de eso, no desde lo del emperador digimon, el jamás podría, ¡su emblema le protegía!

Una vez— susurro con tristeza— pero, jamás podría hacerlo de nuevo— llevo su mano a su pecho, y le mostró aquel pequeño colguije, color rosa pálido, el emblema de la bondad—

La risa de Tk le atrajo a la realidad— fue una pregunta tonta, no tenias por que contestarla— la sonrisa se volvió tan abierta y sus ojos azules brillaron iluminándose por completo. Ken paso saliva, era realmente muy lindo.

Tú y Sora— susurro caminando nuevamente hacia la máquina expendedora— _son especiales __**¿verdad?**_— El peliazul se quedo de pie observando como el rubio compraba los jugos, a que se refería con** especiales,** ¿especiales como una persona enamorada? o ¿especiales como digidestinados? Sin temor a equivocarse, podía admitir que Tk no era como había pensado en un principio, se imagino, a un chico que obedecía a ciegas a su hermano mayor, que le negaría su amistad argumentando que era demasiado bueno para cualquiera, incluido el. Pero, el Takeru frente a él, era un persona bastante rara, si esa era la descripción, sonriente pero al mismo tiempo capaz de mostrar su mal humor de una manera bastante abierta… Tan diferente a lo que pensó y aun así, le gustaba bastante.

Movía sus pies bastante incomodo, molesto y un tanto desesperado, Tk y Ken ya se habían tardado mucho, trago saliva, temiéndose lo peor, y ¿si algo había pasado?

¡Ya regresamos!—grito emocionado el rubio al momento en que abría la puerta— Matt se levanto de su asiento y observo fijamente a Ken, y después sonrió.— ¡Hermano! Traje tu favorito—

Matt tomo el jugo con suavidad— vamos a tomar un descanso— observo el reloj, eran las 5, Tk se había ido hace como 20 minutos, solo y por su cuenta, bueno con Ken, y no le había pasado nada . Claro que estaba feliz de que no le pasara nada, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué? Era por que Ken era especial como Sora y los demás digidestinados? La idea de presentarse ante ellos en el digimundo había rondado su cabeza desde hace algún tiempo. Pero le daba miedo.

Continuaron practicando hasta las 6 de la tarde, sin ningún contratiempo, Matt debía admitir, que convivir con otras personas además de Takeru y Gabumon, era bastante entretenido. Aun se arrepentía por correr a todos los demás miembros del club de música, era una verdadera pena, todos ellos eran bastante buenos, pero no había tenido otra opción, no podía dejarlos dentro después de lo que paso.

—Matt—

—¿Qué pasa?—

Ya es hora de ir a casa, Sora y Ken ya se fueron—

Tk—

mmm—

No debiste ir solo con Ken ¿Qué tal si pasaba algo?—

No paso nada—

Pero pudo haber pasado—

Pero ¡No paso nada!— grito furioso— ¿por qué no confías en mí?

Confió en ti, más no en lo que ¡sucede a tu alrededor! Parece que atrajeras los problemas—

¡No lo hago!—grito, apretando sus puños, intentando contener su coraje.

Será mejor que vayamos a casa— ordeno el mayor no queriendo que la pelea se extendiera—

¿Me ayudaras con la tarea?— susurro apenado prácticamente suplicándole—

Ya sabes que sí— sonrió el mayor mientras iniciaban su camino a casa. Tk sonrió y siguió a su hermano con una gran sonrisa.

Ken y Sora iban prácticamente saltando de la felicidad, el plan iba viento en popa, a excepción claro de que debían practicar mucho para la presentación.

—Matt, es un excelente maestro—

—Si—

— ¿Qué pasa? No suenas muy feliz—

—Estoy feliz, es solo que Tk me pregunto algo muy extraño—

—ah ¿sí? ¿Qué cosa?—

Que sí… alguna vez me había transformado en algo horrible—

Qué raro—

Después me dijo que era un pregunta tonta, que no importaba si no la contestaba, más, algo me dice que él esperaba una respuesta—

Y¿ qué le dijiste?—

Que nunca sería un monstruo…_no otra vez_—

Ken, tu nunca fuiste un monstruo, estabas confundido y controlado por la semilla oscura, además ha pasado mucho tiempo—

Lo sé— sonrió tratando de animarse—

Además, la luz de los emblemas nos protege—

Ken levanto la mirada, Sora tenía razón, el había pensado lo mismo y estaba en lo correcto, debía confiar en el emblema de la Bondad, antes ya le había salvado de la oscuridad—

Gracias por los reviews.

lance215

sobre cuando voy a actualizar, la verdad ya no me gusta hacer promesa =S, soy tan distraida, estos capítulos estaban escritos pero se me había olvidado subirlos. =( intentare subirlos en cuanto pueda.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es solo por diversión.

Advertencia: Kenkeru (shonen-ai)

Sorato.

Capitulo:

Los digielegidos se reunieron con el a petición de los digimon. Además en ocasiones pasadas el adulto había demostrado ser un excelente aliado en su misión de proteger el digimundo. Genai les sonrió a modo de saludo y les invito a tomar asiento. El lugar era grande pero a la vez pequeño considerando que era una aldea de Coromons y ellos eran humanos.

—¿Que sucede?—pregunto tai

—Lo que temíamos un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido en el digimundo.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos— repuso Davis algo molesto.

—Lo se, pero… debo informarles que supimos de el desde hace mas de 6 meses.

—¿Como dices? —

—En aquel entonces… ese "ser" pudo hacerse de dos digidestinados—

—¿Que?—gritaron todos horrorizados, no estaban preparados para lidiar de nuevo con otro emperador digimon o algo similar.

—¿Quieres decir que son malvados? — pregunto Ken

El mayor negó, apretó los puños y levanto la mirada con pesar—creíamos que estaban muertos, hasta hace unos días… que apareció metalgarurumon—

—Estas diciendo que…—

—Sospechamos que solo uno de ellos sobrevivió—

Los digidestinados aspiraron aire, intentando controlarse. El único humano que habían visto fallecer a causa del digimundo era Oikawa, pudo haber mas, que fallecieran en accidentes… pero realmente nunca se pusieron a pensar en eso.

—¿qué tan seguro es?—

—bastante, solo… necesitamos encontrar a un digimon en especifico, uno que estuvo presente durante el tiempo que ese ser los tuvo cautivos.

Todos guardaron silencio. ¿quién era ese digimon? Y ¿el digidestinado que sobrevivió algún día se uniría a ellos? ¿serían capaces de ayudarle?.

—Pero por el momento—la voz de Genai sonó tan distante—será mejor que nos enfoquemos en lo que sucede, cuando el momento sea el adecuado, podremos acercarnos a este digidestinado.

Todos asintieron, esperando que tuviera razón.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenece, esto es solo por diversión.

Advertencia: Shonen-ai (kenkeru)

Otras parejas: Sorato

Capitulo

Capitulo.

El martes paso sin contratiempos y pronto se encontrarían en la sala de música con Tk y Matt, Sora estaba emocionada, al parecer ya había dominado un par de acordes. A pesar de que lo ocurrido en el digimundo les había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca, debían tratar de mantenerse alegres e intentar vivir su vida con normalidad. En ocasiones se sentían un poco frívolos e insensibles, ese niño elegido… alejado de ellos y luchando por su cuenta. Era tan triste, pero… mientras el no estuviera listo para acercarse, como había dicho Genai, no tenía sentido forzarlo.

Hoy será mucho mejor que ayer, con suerte y van a comprar más jugo juntos—le molesto Sora.

¡Shhh! Sora, alguien puede escucharte— la mayor rió divertida.

Nadie lo hará—

Abrieron la puerta del salón, Matt, ya se encontraba esperándolos pero Tk, no estaba en ninguna parte.

—Buenas tardes— saludaron al mismo tiempo.

—Buenas tardes, Takenouchi, Ichijouji—

Y ¿Takeru?— Sora le busco con la mirada—

Esta ocupado haciendo la tarea— susurro el mayor, tomando la guitarra y entregándosela a Sora.— Le mande a casa para que no se distrajera— Sora sonrió ante la respuesta, y Ken por su parte soltó un bufido de decepción. ¡No era justo!

¿Entonces tienen mucha tarea?—

En realidad, no—

¿Entonces?— interrumpió Ken, Matt levanto la ceja algo confundido.

¿Por qué tanto interés?— les pregunto con molestia.

Por nada, digo, si tienen mucha tarea tú también deberías hacerla ¿no?— explicó Sora.

Ah… pues, Tk no estaba prestando atención y le está costando algo de trabajo entender unos problemas— explico algo nervioso.

Oh, solo eso explicaría que no entendiera— hablo sora.

¿A qué te refieres?—

A que, le pasaron de grado porque es muy inteligente ¿cierto?— dijo Sora, tratando de entender, ¿por qué una tarea se le dificultaría tanto?

Matt guardo silencio y tan solo asintió, dándole la razón.

Sora y Ken intercambiaron miradas algo confundidos, era extraño que Tk, no estuviera ahí, solo por la tarea, siendo tan inteligente, en un par de minutos aclararía la duda que tenia ¿no?

Matt había dirigido su atención a la guitarra, y los dos digidestinados comprendieron que era tiempo de empezar a practicar, después de unos 40 minutos la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a Takeru que venía con una cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — susurro casi atragantándose.

Nada— el rubio negó

¿Qué te paso ahí?— dijo señalando un golpe en la mejilla de su hermano menor—

Nada—

Tk— le siseo con advertencia el mayor, Sora y Ken se asustaron de ver el golpe en el rostro del menor.

Termine la tarea y me aburrí en la casa—aspiro aire y siguió con su relato— camino acá, uno de esos chicos salió de la nada y me lanzo contra una pared—

¿Y?— el rubio movió los hombros intentando restarle importancia. Levanto las manos sorprendiendo a Matt—

Y me defendí— dijo mientras le enseñaba los nudillos rojos—

Los golpes no solucionan nada— le advirtió el mayor sorprendiendo a Sora y Ken, según habían escuchado el que se metía en peleas era Matt y no Tk.

¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me acorralaron, fue una suerte que Gab..riel ¡estuviera cerca!— Ken y Sora intentaron alejarse un poco de la escena no querían parecer unos metiches, pero no podían ignorar los gritos de Takeru, sonaba molesto y un poco desesperado. Parecía que se echaría a llorar.

Me acompañó hasta la entrada de la escuela— susurro intentando detener a Matt que ya iba a salir del salón— Además, ya se fue— susurro deteniéndolo—

El mayor suspiro— Takeru, por eso te he dicho que no debes de andar por ahí solo—

Tk hizo un puchero— ¡No vine a que me regañaras!—grito furioso, había comenzado a llorar, Matt suspiro derrotado, sacudió un poco su cabello y coloco su mano derecha, consolándolo un poco— Tenía miedo—

Ya, ya… no paso nada— Sora suspiro eso tenía más sentido, que Takeru se soltara llorando después de haberse visto involucrado en una pelea, sino, en realidad sería bastante raro, que la reputación del menor de los Ishida fuera tan buena, y la de Matt, tan mala. Sora les observo interactuar unos minutos más, había gato encerrado, los chicos Ishida ocultaban algo muy importante.

Ken observo sin saber qué hacer, no le gustaba que Tk estuviera tan alterado, por alguna extraña razón, cuando el rubio estaba alterado, el ambiente del salón se sentía un poco turbio, suspiro y comenzó a tocar el piano, tal vez si los distraía del tema, podría alegrar a Tk y sobre todo al sentimiento de impotencia que le invadió al saber que alguien le había acorralado. ¿Era por eso que Matt no le dejaba ni a sol ni asombra? ¿Sus peleas siempre eran para defender a su pequeño hermano?

Matt se alejo un poco de Takeru y observo a Sora y a Ken, ambos habían presenciado todo. Aspiro aire, que sería lo más inteligente fingir que nada había pasado o "explicarles" lo que sucedía alrededor de Takeru.

—Vaya… que bien tocas el piano Ken— el primero en hablar fue Tk, que se alejo de Matt y con cuidado seco sus lagrimas— ¿está bien si me siento aquí?— el peliazul sonrió a modo de respuesta, el rubio se sentó junto a él. Sora observo fijamente a Matt, que parecía derrotado.

—¿Vamos por un jugo?— Sora le invito con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia la salida, Matt le miro por un segundo, estaba preocupado, observo a Tk por unos momentos y salió del salón tras Sora.

—¿Es normal que se meta en peleas?— susurro Sora, Matt negó moviendo la cabeza, la castaña le sonrió comprensivamente— ¿es Tk la razón por la que Tú has tenido tantas peleas?— Matt se quedo callado por unos segundos.

—¿Estas bien?— Ken dejo de tocar el piano, el rubio observo sus nudillos, todos rojos, y después llevo su mano a su mejilla. Se vio a si mismo siento tomado por el cuello y estrellado contra la pared, observo horrorizado a ese chico mirarle con tanto odio, y grito llamando a su hermano, pero él no estaba cerca. Lanzo un par de golpes consiguiendo solo lastimarse.

—¿Tk?—

—Ah— el rubio salto en su asiento y tembló involuntariamente—

—shh, tranquilo— susurro el peliazul, acariciando la mejilla de Takeru, que le observo fijamente, los ojos de Ken eran más oscuros que los suyos, pero, tenían un brillo especial, tan diferente a la de las demás personas, suspiro relajándose un poco— en verdad eres especial— rió relajado el rubio, provocando un gran sonrojo en Ken.

¿lo es verdad?— concluyo Sora, al ver que Matt se había quedado callado—

—No es el lo busque ¿sabes? Es un chico muy dulce, pero, los problemas le persiguen…—

¿Y es por eso que tu le proteges?— Matt asintió y se detuvo un poco a observar a Sora.

Lo dices, como si eso fuera algo bueno— susurro muy deprimido, Sora le tomo por los hombros—

¡Estás loco! ¡Claro que es bueno! Proteger a tu hermano de los problemas no te hace una mala persona— Matt le sonrió cálidamente sorprendiendo a Sora, que se sonrojo, había un aura especial alrededor de la chica, calida y llena de amor, se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento.

¡Será mejor que regresemos!— gritó totalmente avergonzado.

Sora cubrió sus labios muy sonrojada. Matt era tan atractivo, sus piernas le temblaban como gelatina, al recordar los ojos azules de Matt que brillaban con fuerza.

¡Tk!— la voz de Matt atrajo a Sora a la realidad y entro corriendo al salón. Ken había saltado del susto al escuchar el nombre de Tk y ahora estaba tirado en el piso, y Takeru estaba sobre el.

Auch, que dolor— susurro el rubio incorporándose.

¿Qué paso?— Sora les observo algo sonrojada, le guiño un ojo a Ken, que solo enrojeció mas.

¡No es lo que parece!—

A mí me parece que sí— susurro Tk mientras se levantaba, Matt, Sora y Ken le observaron anonadados y sonrojados— nos hemos caído ¡por que nos asustaste!— le reclamo a su hermano mayor. Ken suspiro aliviado, Matt comenzó a reírse provocando que Sora le acompañase

¿Qué?— grito Tk sonrojándose.

Llegaron a la casa para encontrarse con la cena lista y un Gabumon muy molesto—Gabu—soltó el rubio acercándose a abrazarle, Matt por su parte saludo y fue a lavarse las manos—

—¡No!—soltó el digimon con molestia—

—¿Que pasa?

¿Por que tienes que ignorar todo lo que te decimos?—le regaño molesto—tuve que buscarte por todos lados para encontrarte como siempre, en problemas—

— Ah, lo siento—murmuro agachando la mirada, sus brazos cayeron sobre sus costados, de repente las ganas de abrazar al digital se le habían quitado—

— ¡Y no conforme con eso! ¡Me obligas a llevarte a la escuela! Y ¿que sí un digidestinado me ve?—pregunto molesto—¡que va a decir Matt! ¡Siempre estas dándole molestias!—le regaño, el rubio mordió su labio inferior y contuvo el llanto—

—¡NO llores!—le regaño y le entrego el plato de comida—mejor cena, no quiero que Matt se preocupe—

—En verdad, lo siento—se disculpo y comenzó a comer en silencio, conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir—

—¿estas bien?—

—ah, si…-limpió sus lagrimas con torpeza—Gabumon olvidó que no soporto el picante—dijo con una sonrisa falsa—

—¡Gabumon!—le regaño el mayor—

—lo lamento—se disculpo el digital, sintiéndose un poco culpable, tal vez no debió haberle dicho todo eso.

Fin del capitulo.

Ya ni se que decir, sólo que este capitulo me ha quedado un poco largo. Jeje XD

Gracias por los reviews, y espero subir más seguido. Pero a veces con tanto trabajo me agobio y ya ni se que es lo que se supone que tenía que hacer.

Kudou Taiki, lance215


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Hecho por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Shone-ai, si no te gusta no leas. Kenxtakeru. Sorato.

Saludos.

Capitulo.

— ¡Tk! ¡Cúbrete bien!—le ordeno Matt colocando la capa sobre el cabello de Tk—No quiero que los digielegidos te vean—

— ¿Por qué no les pedimos ayuda?—Matt le miro con seriedad—digo, ellos han estado aquí más tiempo que nosotros, además… deben conocer muchos digimons que tengan forma de ángel—susurro

— Lo sé, pero… —

— Pero, no podemos confesarlo todo. ¿Qué les diremos? ¡Que Tienes un extraño poder que transforma la esencia de los digimons! pensaran que somos … el enemigo—soltó metal –garururmon—

—Ah, pero… yo no soy malo ¡Verdad que no!— dijo revisando el lugar con la mirada y ahí lo vio un cherrymon, tal vez el conocía un digimon ángel.

— ¡Metal garurumon!—le reprendió el mayor—

— Lo siento—exclamó muy apenado, el estrés estaba haciendo estragos con su carácter, el debía proteger a Tk— ¿Tk donde estas? — un fuerte estruendo los asusto.

— Matt y Metal-garurumon corrieron hacia el ruido y se horrorizaron al ver al horrible digimon en forma de árbol atrapar a Tk entre sus ramas—

La batalla fue sumamente estresante para Metal garurumon. ¿Por qué Tk siempre se metía en problemas? Cuando por fin lograron rescatarlo Matt corrió y lo abrazo con fuerza— ¿esta bien?

—Si, solo esta inconciente—

—¡Debemos encontrar rápido a ese digimon!—dijo al borde de las lagrimas—

— Lo sé—

Después de regresar a casa, Gabumon suspiro todo había salido bien, pero al parecer llevar a Tk al digimundo no era una opción, la reacción de los digimons al estar cerca de su pequeño era demasiado agresiva. Sus niños podrían resultar heridos y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

…

Tk observo su alrededor asustado, todo estaba oscuro y frente a él se encontraba un digimon color verde, con una flor en su cabeza.

—¿Palmon?—pregunto confundido, sintió una presencia detrás de el y comenzó a temblar del miedo.

—¡Deja de temblar! ¡Niño idiota! — gruño una voz detrás de él— si les temes te atacaran— gruño molesto tomando la mano del rubio y colocando sobre el Palmon que le miraba algo asustada sin entender lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Un resplandor oscuro cubrió la habitación y frente a ellos se encontraba una especie de hada oscura, seguramente la contraparte de Lilymon. —

—¡Ordénale que destruya esa aldea de poyomons! — el rubio negó moviendo la cabeza—

¡Hazlo o jamás volverás a ver a tu hermano! —

— No te preocupes, los digimons siempre renacen—se volvió hacia esa voz tan familiar—¿Quien…-entre cerro los ojos— ¿Quién estaba ahí? —

— ¿Que haces aquí?—exclamo el digimon oscuro.

— ¡quería ver a Tk!

—¡Tk! ¡ja! ¡este mocoso ni siquiera te recuerda! NO recuerda a su "Gabumon" mucho menos a ti, Además si tanto quieres que te preste atención, en un momento continuo con "tu entrenamiento". ¡A un lado mocoso! — gritó dándole una bofetada que le tiro al suelo—

—¡No lo toques! —exclamó el digimon lanzando una ataque-

—¡Burbuja de aire! —gritó. El digimon vampiro dio un paso hacia atrás divertido—

— Como si eso pudiera dañarme—

Tk abrió los ojos algo confundido. Había sido una pesadilla, suspiro y se levanto buscando a Gabumon que dormía en la misma cama que Matt. Hizo un puchero el digimon seguía molesto con el por haber causado tantos problemas en el digmundo. Se cubrió con la cobija y cerro los ojos con fuerza, deseando volver a dormir. Pero, sabia que era imposible.

Fin del capitulo.

Gracias por los reviews! Y lamento tardar tanto en actualizar.


End file.
